Las formas del deseo
by Lila Negra
Summary: A esas conclusiones se llega a veces, querido Fullmetal. Deseo —y la fuerza de esta palabra me doblega, como siempre, ante ti— que después de que mueras no haya para ti un lugar. / One-shot en primera persona, pareja sorpresa (hetero), mobxEd implicado. Canonverse (FMA 2003). No hay lemon. Para Nephra y Sakuragui.


**Las formas del deseo**

* * *

 **Notas:** este relato es un one-shot ubicado en el universo canon de la primera serie de FMA (2003).Está narrado en primera persona y trata de una pareja sorpresa. De fondo, está implicada la posibilidad de mob x Ed. Esto está inspirado en la canción "Bravo" de Nacho Vegas y dos o tres oraciones están transcriptas directamente de allí.

 **Dedicatoria** : a **Sakuragui Onizuka** , querido lector fantasma al que prometí un one-shot de FMA (o al menos yo entendí que te lo estaba prometiendo). Y sobre todo a **Nephra/Alma Vieja** , quien a pesar de mis demoras y ausencias sigue dejándome hermosos reviews en todo lo que hago de FMA. Linda, sé que no merezco tu confianza, pero de verdad volveré a Y al Regresar a Casa en algún momento.

Gracias a **Jaz** por su minuciosa y veloz corrección.

* * *

 _Deseo que después de que mueras no haya para ti un lugar…_

 **Nacho Vegas**

* * *

A esas conclusiones se llega a veces, querido Fullmetal. Deseo —y la fuerza de esta palabra me doblega, como siempre, ante ti— que después de que mueras no haya para ti un lugar. Te veo todavía con tu cabello rubio, húmedo, suelto sobre el respaldo de mi silla; tú, que sin mirarme decías: _¿Me cortas el pelo? Nadie más sabe hacerlo tan bien_. Y yo, sonriente, con la complacencia en la punta de los femeninos dedos, tomaba esas tijeras que habían sido de mi madre, y como cumpliendo milenarias promesas de la raza y la familia, emprolijaba tus mechones de sol y seda labrada. Fullmetal, cómo hubiera querido… cómo hubiera querido que no cesaras nunca de canturrear entre dientes allí en mi oficina, con los párpados entornados como en éxtasis, con tu piel abierta para mis ojos, mis ojos de la soledad y el abandono, mis ojos de la frialdad y el orden. Todo aquello que te di en nuestra intimidad —¡Tan bello!—, ¿quién me iba a decir que lo habías de volcar en sufrimiento? ¿Cómo comprender tanta calumnia en un cuerpo así de pequeño y perfecto? Mis manos iban lentas a lo largo de tu cuello herido por los años que aún no poseías; rozaban la línea esbozada en tu mandíbula preciosa —esa que casi no debías afeitar de lo niño que eras—; besaban tu frente llena de sueños y pretensiones gigantescas pesando hasta hundirse en tus ojeras de enfermo crónico. Al acabar, apenas te volteabas, con felicidad: _¡Gracias, Teniente!_ Y te marchabas enseguida, simulando no sentir mi mirada compañera. Cualquier día yo tenía licencia para acomodarte el cuello ambiguo de la capa colorada y acariciarte entonces los hombros, el principio del pecho; decirte que ese cinturón estaba muy suelto, que se te caería, que yo lo arreglaría por ti; convencerte de que el calor sofocaba y que mejor me permitieras quitarte esa chaqueta negra de cuero que siempre usabas.

Ahora ya no estás, pero no es esa la peor de tus traiciones. Fui tan ceremoniosa contigo, tan dulce, te esperé tan largamente. Y tú… tú… ¡Con esa barbilla que casi no debías afeitar! Lo oí de varios oficiales. No puedo dudar más. Dicen que fue así como lograste entrar al Ejército… ¡Tenías 12 años! Y yo que rendía culto a tu pureza, a tu inocencia sencilla… tocaba tus mejillas pensando que todos tus miembros debían de sentirse así; más suaves, mucho más suaves incluso… lo imaginaba en silencio, respetuosa de tu infancia ahora descubierta como tronchada, como origen de quién sabe qué monstruos. Siempre preferiste entregarte por el poder. No había amor ni ternura en ninguno de esos hombres y tú lo sabías; no te importó. La bondad te era indiferente porque no te elevaba a ningún sitio que te fuera de interés. Nos usaste a todos, a nosotros que veneramos tu fuerza y energía, tu belleza, tu ímpetu, tu valentía, tu sentido de la justicia… ¡Tu sentido de la justicia! Hay cosas que no se disculpan ni siquiera a un niño, Fullmetal, y menos a ti, que eras niño sólo para mí y mi ceguera. Yo te deseé, pequeño, con mis años y mi instinto maternal te deseé, y seguramente todos te deseaban, te deseé y te deseo, y te deseamos… te deseamos a ti que, en tu afán por sumar puntaje en la tabla de misteriosos dioses, te mostrabas intencional, te regodeabas en el sudor de nuestras frustraciones, ofreciéndote nada más que a los que estuvieran dispuestos a pagar el alto precio que proponías. Estarás del otro lado de la Puerta en estos momentos, degradando el alma de otros hombres y mujeres, de otras pobres y nobles Rizas Hawkeye… Te deseamos, todos juntos te deseamos, Fullmetal… que después de que mueras… no haya para ti un lugar.

* * *

 _Escrito el viernes, 07 de diciembre de 2007_


End file.
